The Digimon Knights
by Glory Nizenea
Summary: The Destined’s kids travel backward from a dark future to their parents' past! TK and Kari have a kid? Yay! Davis and Kari have a kid, too? Scandalous! Do they want to destroy their parents or save them? :O
1. Midnight Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any (with the exception of a few) of these characters. No infringement intended.  
**Rating:** lol, PG / K+  
**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Humor  
**Shipping:** Tai/Sora, Izzy/Mimi/Joe, a toss-up between Takari and Daikari (it tends to go back and forth, lol)  
**Description:** The Destined's kids travel backward from a dark future to their parents' past! TK and Kari have a kid? Yay! Davis and Kari have a kid, too? Scandalous! Do they want to destroy their parents or save them? :O  
**Author's Note:** I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 9-YEARS-OLD! XDD This is NOT edited at all (except some serious grammar/spelling problems, for obvious reasons XD). This was the second story I ever wrote, so it's BAD. I've improved A LOT (at least, I hope I have), but I decided to post this just for the fun! Feel free to mock and spork. I just put this up for fun. :) Also, I have a lot of this story finished, but I can't seem to find later chapters. They're lost somewhere in my bedroom, but I'll try to find them so I can post up the final hilariously horrible chapters. XD  
**OTHER NOTE:** I came up with the title of the story when I was around 10, so I didn't mean to steal any titles of a story that's actually good. XD Hehe.

**Digimon Knights  
****Chapter One  
**_Midnight Love_

"Oh! We'll never get to the digiportal! It's a thunderstorm," said Davis.

"Sadly, my mom was going to make apple pie tonight and I'll be stuck in the DigiWorld," said Kari.

"Correction: _our_ mom," said Tai.

"Whatever," said Kari.

"Oops I told my mom I would take a bath tonight. Oh well! I'll just take it in the rain," said Davis.

"No! You'll just get more dirty and stinky!" said Kari. Davis walked back under the willow tree caked in mud and rainwater. Kari sighed. "I told you... Ugh. Hey, I'm cold."

TK pulled his jacket around Kari and smiled at Davis.

Davis frowned and looked at Kari. "Ah, ah! Kari, do you want my jacket, too?"

"Uhh, no thanks, Davis," Kari replied, looking at the mud slopped across the front of his flame-decorated jacket.

"_I'm_ cold," Yolei said, crouched in front of the tree as she blinked up at Davis.

Davis glared at her. "Shut-up, Yolei."

"I brought jackets for everyone," TK said. "And I brought a tent. I'm always prepared."

"You're a cheap cow, TK!" Davis shouted.

"Lay off, bed-wetter," Yolei said.

"Davis, how dare you be a DigiDestined," Kari snapped, hurting Davis's feelings. "You act dumb most of the time, so how dare you set foot in this world without trying to work with TK as a team! Stop. Just stop, okay?"

"Kari, I—I—"

Davis's hand lifted in her direction, but Kari only sighed. "Don't even talk about it."

"Now I know Kari won't touch me..." said Davis.

Later, when the storm had calmed and the others set up a crackling bonfire, TK stepped out of the tent and directed his attention toward the other Destined. They huddled beneath the willow tree, peering up at him.

"Somebody has to sleep outside the tent," TK said.

"Oh _yeah_, I was _totally _wrong," Davis sneered. "Who are you going to work your magic on now, TK?"

_Bsshhh!_

Davis's fist connected with TK's face, giving blondie a bloody lip.

"Ha—ha—_hey!_ We got enough fighting the past two days!" Yolei shouted. It's true: they'd been fighting in the Digital World for a while now, looking for a certain rune they couldn't leave the Digital World without. However, when Yolei held out her hand to stop the fight, Davis wound his fist backward and reflexively and accidentally landed it right in her face. Yolei threw her hands toward Davis's neck and _leaped_ into the fight!

Kari screamed at the top of her lungs and I _mean_ at the top of her lungs. Her scream didn't stop them, so she quickly punched and slapped everyone.

"Ouch!" said Davis.

"Ouch!" said Yolei.

"Ouch!" said TK.

"You stop it! Stop fighting!" said Kari. "It's bad and Yolei's right—we've had enough of it!"

Kari kissed TK's bloody lip. Davis was pure red. He jumped TK again without a moment to waste, giving him a gash across his forehead. Kari, now severely upset with her fiendly friend, picked up Davis and pinned him to the trunk of the willow tree. _Smack!_ Palm met cheek. _Ten times_. That'd bruise in the morning!

"Why are you being so mean?" Davis said, gasping. "Are you on P.M.S., Kari?"

Kari kicked Davis in the nuts.

"Ouuuuch!" said Davis, tumbling backward into the mud.

"That'll show you to ask _me_ if I'm on P.M.S.," Kari huffed, helping TK toward the tent. She turned toward her brother's partner and continued, "Agumon, make a fire for Davis. He'll be the one to sleep outside."

"Alright, Agumon!" Tai said. "Do it!"

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted.

The clock turned to midnight. Davis wrapped a vine around his neck, climbed to the top of the tree, and jumped down. Hanging ruthlessly by his neck, Matt came out of the tent and rushed forward to cut the goggle boy down from the vine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** LOL


	2. Will You Please?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any (with the exception of a few) of these characters. No infringement intended.

**Rating:** lol, PG13 / T. Upped it because, while writing later chapters, I realized that there are quite a few naughty words and mature (if not badly-written mature) situations! I never would've thought my vocabulary was so... well, vocabulary-ish when I was 9. What a morbid freak! XD

**Shipping:** Tai/Sora, Izzy/Mimi/Joe, Ken/Yolei, and TK/Kari/Davis

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Humor

**Author's Note:** LOL I love my retarded younger self. Also, please don't try to apply logic to anything here, it will surely break your brain! I know _my_ brain broke just from trying to figure out a 9-year-old's damn grammar and spelling. -.- Enjoy!

**Digimon Knights**

**Chapter Two**

_Will you please?_

Davis hacked and coughed as Matt shouted to the others. Moving quickly, the Destined shuffled out of the tent. Kari was the first to move to Davis's side and do C.P.R.

Davis woke up and looked up at her. With a small lop-sided grin and tears in his eyes, Davis said, "I had to get your attention somehow."

A tear dropped from her eye. She smiled and ran into the tent. Davis smiled and got up.

When Davis fell back asleep, he dreamed of many things. First, he saw a car. A red corvette, parked at the ledge of a cliff as night rolled in. Sitting inside the car were Davis and Kari, kissing. The next image was Kari in a wedding gown, walking down the isle to a man in a tux, goggles still strapped to his head despite the improper décor. Then, there was a honeymoon—two years later, and he was standing beside her staring down at a baby cuddled in her arms. Five years later and three hooligans were running rampant around the house while Davis made breakfast and Kari looked over her plan for today's classes. She was a mathematics teacher at Odaiba elementary school.

For Davis, it was the best dream ever. Peaceful.

"Oh!" Davis woke up startled, only to notice the wet washcloth on his ravaged neck. Kari was staring deep into the campfire.

Without looking at him, Kari said, "You're awake."

Still bumbling from that hypnotic dream, sitting in his hazy euphoria, Davis wasn't sure if he was really awake or still dreaming. _Kari_ was a dream girl. Looking up at her, he said in a hoarse voice, "Kari, will you please go out with me?"

She paused. Then, with a sigh, she turned to him and grinned. He was a persistent little bugger, wasn't he. "Oh, fine. What's one date?"

"YES!" Davis pumped a fist triumphantly into the air.

Kari giggled before her tone gained a hint of seriousness. "Everyone is trying to find a DigiPortal right now. We think the storm washed our original one away, which just won't do. I... volunteered to look after you until you woke up, so I suppose we have some time now. If you want, I guess."

"Sure." Davis didn't need a second to think about it. He crowded up next to her and _muah!_ He pecked her on the cheek. Before she could react, he ran away laughing. Kari ran after him and pounced like a cat. _Muah!_ Davis kissed her again. The wind drew their hair back and they let go of each other.

A second later and Kari ran away again, this time toward the others.

When the others came back, Kari went into the tent to wait for them. Davis looked into the fire, thinking over what just happened. TK was the first to arrive. He smiled and nodded at the goggle boy, who smiled back and leaned against his sleeping bag.

TK then entered the tent and smiled at Kari, who smiled back. "Hey, Kari. So what did you and Davis do?"

"Oh, we just talked," she replied, heat rising to her cheeks.

**Author's Note:** Uhhh-huh, you "just talked" my ass! This chapter may be short, but hold onto your trousers 'cause the next one is actually a bit long for your sporking enjoyment! :D And it also is the start of the plot, thank God. I finally introduce the first kid, dangit.


	3. Dark DigiDestined

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any (with the exception of a few) of these characters. No infringement intended.  
**Rating:** lol, PG13 / T  
**Shipping:** Tai/Sora, Izzy/Mimi/Joe, Ken/Yolei, and TK/Kari/Davis  
**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Humor  
**Description:** The Destined's kids travel backward from a dark future to their parents' past! TK and Kari have a kid? Yay! Davis and Kari have a kid, too? Scandalous! Do they want to destroy their parents or save them? :O  
**Author's Note:** Hehe. There'll be a lot more Takari somewhere in this, even though the beginning focuses in on Daikari. Just have to get to introducing da kids.

**Digimon Knights  
****Chapter Three  
**_Dark DigiDestined_

Davis, lazy as he was, went back to sleep happily. However, he didn't sleep quite as pleasantly as before. Instead, he saw a bloodied knife, waving in the deep darkness.

Then there was a disembodied voice.

_Hehe, haha._

That was what it said, a small giggle that echoed in the shadows.

_Hehe, haha._

He saw a woman. She had blond hair—long legs—bright eyes—beauty.

_Hehe, haha_.

"Who are you?" Davis asked, brow furrowed.

The woman giggled again, her hand gripping the waving knife. Davis took a step toward her, but it was no good. A second later and she was holding someone—someone right in front of her, like some sort of hostage. Davis squinted to see who it was.

Kari?

The woman was holding... _Kari?_

_Hehe, haha_.

**Splsshhh**

The woman slit her throat and dropped her. Kari's body flew down like she'd been thrown from a cliff, endlessly falling and falling as Davis's voice screamed her name.

"No!"

Davis woke up.

He didn't waste a second to bolt toward the tent. He nearly ripped the door open in order to grab Kari by the shoulders—he barely had time to register the fact that she'd been kissing TK when he ran in.

"Kari!" Davis said. "You're alive!" Then he tackled TK. "You little—_ouch!_"

"Were you going to say—_ouch!_" TK hissed.

"You kissed Kari!" Davis snarled. "_Ouch!_"

Kari pulled them away from each other and punched _both_ of them.

"Davis, you and I were a one-time thing!" Kari said, eyes narrowing into a glare. "I don't belong to you."

_**BOOOOM**_

Thunder roared in the distance. All three looked up at the dark clouds forming above them, streaks of blue lighting the sky within seconds. It hadn't begun raining yet, but Davis could already taste the moistness in the air.

Apparently, TK stayed to keep Kari company while Davis slept. The others were still looking for a DigiPortal.

"I hope the others are safe," Kari whispered.

"Hahahahaha!" said a voice from outside the willow's long vines. All three Destined whipped around to see where the voice came from, but they only saw a blurred shadow from between the swinging vines.

"I'll check—you stay here," Davis said to the two other Destined. It didn't take him long to buckle up and peek outside the vines, only to see the one thing he didn't want to see. "Ahhhhh!"

"What!" Kari and TK said in unison.

"Kari, stay where you are! Don't come out!" Davis said, remembering his horrible nightmare. He also remembered the part where a woman slit Kari's throat.

"My name is _Cordy_," said the shadow, quickly becoming a girl with blond hair and blaring red eyes.

Davis stared. "Cordy, why are you here? Why were you in my dream! Why are you even in the Digital World!"

"I am a Dark DigiDestined also known as an evil DigiDestined, too," said Cordy.

"Are you the only one?" Davis asked.

"No!" Cordy giggled.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm evil," said Cordy with a slick grin and a sly laugh. "I live in an evil castle with an evil digimon who is also known to be my evil dad!"

_Well, just because we weren't clear on the "evilness",_ Davis (and the author) mocked internally.

_Snap!_ Cordy snapped her fingers.

"Ahhhh!" Kari screamed. Kari was in Cordy's arms, who laughed hysterically and held Kari tighter.

"I love you," Cordy cooed. "Bye-bye now," she continued, waving goodbye to the two boys as they rushed toward her. She snapped again and, just like that, she disappeared, leaving TK and Davis alone to run into nearby oak trees.

---

"Darkmon!" said Cordy as she hulled Kari through the dark evil castle.

"Yes?" said a rumbling voice from within the castle. The voice then revealed itself to be a black horse-like digimon with green and blue markings lining his body.

"I've got a DigiDestined here," said Cordy, showing off a roped-up and shackled Kari in her arms.

"Oh!" Darkmon gasped. "You brought me Queen Kari!"

"Yes, father," Cordy replied. "I never thought I could catch Queen Kari..."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kari whimpered.

"I want Davis and you—and TK, later when you all have fallen to my power—to be my Dark DigiDestined subordinates," Darkmon told her.

"Uh, why?" Kari asked.

_Meanwhile, back at the tent..._

"WhatarewegoingtodoTKwhatarewegoingtodo?!" Davis said worriedly, pacing around the campfire as thunder rumbled in the sky.

"We just have to not be worried," Matt grumbled.

_Woosh!_

"Hello," said a girl coming under the nice warm willow tree. Vines swayed with her entrance.

"Woww who are you? A Dark DigiDestined?" asked Davis.

"No!" the girl laughed.

"Who are you then?" Tai raised his fists in a defensive position.

_"Mary Sue," _the author said, yet none of the Destined heard her.

"I am Kiwa," said the girl. "I am from Beijing, China. My group went under a small tree, but it couldn't fit all of us so I volunteered to find other shelter. So is it okay if I crash and burn here?"

"Sure," said TK.

"Thanks," said Kiwa.

"So where is your group?" asked Matt.

"Oh, about three blocks away," said Kiwa.

"Well, _that's_ a long ways away," Yolei muttered.

"How did you get here?" Tai seemed very curious—Matt just seemed smug.

"Well, I'm the most powerful and the leader, so I managed," Kiwa said with a sweet smile.

"WOW," Davis stood up and grinned. "I WAS A LEADER, TOO!"

"Don't you mean you _are_ a leader?" said Yolei with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever..." Davis grumbled, sitting back down.

"Hey, look, the storm is clearing up," Kiwa noted.

"H—h—hi," Matt stammered.

"Hi, what's up, Matt?" Kiwa smiled at him and nodded.

"Haha, Matt," TK gave his brother a sly look. "Let me guess: you have a history, or I mean you have a history _together?_"

He nudged Matt with his elbow.

Matt blushed. "Well, first of all, not _that_ kind of history."

"Oh!" TK blinked. Kiwa giggled.

"HAHAHAHA!" Davis laughed for, well, no reason really.

"Mm?" Kiwa blinked at him.

"Hahaha...?" Davis blinked back.

"Davis, do you realize you're suffering from stupid disease?" Again, Yolei raised an eyebrow.

Everyone shed a few laughs.

"HAHAHAA!" Davis was the loudest, until he paused, blinked, and squinted at Yolei. "_Hey._"

"So why don't you tell us your history with Matt?" asked TK, trying to turn the attention away from Davis's... Davis-ness.

"Well, it was in China," Kiwa said with a grin toward Matt.

"Where in China?" asked Davis.

"Beijing, of course," Matt replied, grinning back.

Kiwa glanced over at the storm. "Back then, he was giving a concert for the _Teenaged Wolves_ while I was rushing off to save the world. I bumped into him, and as someone who was too poor to buy myself any food, I stole his wallet. He didn't even know! Well, at first..."

"I hated her for that," Matt said, rubbing his whiskery chin as he softly laughed.

"But what happened is that I looked into his eyes and..." Kiwa blushed. "I put his wallet back, sneaky-like, so he wouldn't know what I did."

"I NEVER KNEW THAT!" Matt said, leaping from his spot.

"Then we broke out kissing and..." She covered her face with her hands as if to keep the heat from leaking out.

"Okay! Enough, enough!" TK gagged. He did _not_ need to know more about his brother than he already did!

"Well, we promised to see each other again," Kiwa said, ruffling her hair. "I guess that came true."

The two grinned at each other. The others awkwardly gawked.

"Did you two have a kid?!" Davis asked.

Kiwa and Matt paused. Looked at each other.

"Sure," Kiwa said with a grin. She then looked toward the sky again, noticing a thin slice of shine peeking through the clouds. She smiled sadly and stood. "Well, looks like I should be getting back to my group."

"Bye!" Davis waved her goodbye as she exited. He then turned to Matt. "Wow, you slept with a good girl!"

WHAM!

Matt smacked Davis.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that!" Davis shouted. "I was giving you a compliment!"

_Meanwhile, back at the castle..._

WHAM! WOOSH! BAM! SMACK!

Kari's heart was beating as hard as a glacier hitting the ground.

_They_ were hitting her. Hitting Kari. When she was beat-up and bruised and scratched, they poured salt water over her wounds. Screaming, Kari writhed in pain as she screamed at them to stop.

"Please! Please! I'm begging! Stop!" Kari wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes clamping shut as if it could make the pain go away.

"Darkmon, lookie what we have here," Cordy said, nodding out a window toward a band of Destined moving toward the castle. She grinned. "I think we should give them a grand welcome, don't you think?"

"Yes, we should," Darkmon replied back with a grin just as terrible.

"No! Not them!" Kari screamed, attempting to stand but only failing in the end.

"Put a sock in it," Cordy grunted, kicking her foot in Kari's direction.

_Chomp!_

Kari bit Cordy's ankle.

"Ouch!" Cordy hissed.

Cordy raised a fist to get her revenge on Kari, but, a second later—_shwing!_ Her fist was pinned to a wall and, standing at the door, Tai grinned at her.

"Honey, I'm home!" he said.

_Half an hour later..._

"They were a piece of cake, hah," Kari said amusedly. She then blinked at the others. "Davis, they cut your lip open!"

"I think I know that..." Davis said.

"OOOOOOF!" Kari said as someone plowed into her.

Davis just blinked and grinned. "Ooo, Kiwa!"

"Davis!" Kiwa said, smiling back at him. "I was just looking for you!"

"Ah—ah! Why were you looking for me?" Davis asked, excitement clutching his heart.

"Well, I just heard a cocoon with a human-digimon in it is nearby!" said Kiwa.

Staggering to a stand, Kari blinked up at her with a half-glare. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is that it's a digimon that looks like a human," said Kiwa.

"What's her name?" asked Tai.

"Theratha," answered Kiwa. "Well, that's what everyone _calls_ her. It doesn't necessarily mean that that's her _real_ name."

"So let's go look for Theratha's cocoon, then," Tai said, folding his arms smugly as if he was the one who first thought of it.

"Okay, boy, c'mon, let's go," Kiwa said with a little grin, patting her upper-legs as if calling a puppy to her. "Come on, Tai-do, come on, boy."

"Shut-up," said Kari.

"Make me," Kiwa chided.

"Alright, bitch! I WILL make you!"

_**POW**_, muthafucka!

Kari's fist drilled into Kiwa's chin, shoving her backwards into a nearby tree.

"Ooo," TK nudged Davis with a grin. "That's _gotta_ hurt. Kari: 1 , Kiwa: 0."

"Catfight!" Davis shouted, clapping and rubbing his hands together. "I'm bettin' Kari!"

"Oh, God..." Yolei massaged her temples.

"Hey, that's my sister who was defending me!" Tai shouted, jumping into the fight before realizing what he was doing. Quickly holding out his hands between them, he stopped the fight and looked at them, noticing their damage like a pair of Pokemon.

Kari's damage consisted of a bloody nose, bloody lip, black eye, a cut on her head and leg, and bruises on her arm, hand, and wrist. Kiwa's damage was just as bad, though. She got a black eye, one hell of a bloody cheek, a red neck consisting of Kari's handprints, a scar on her neck, and dirt splashed across her eyes.

"No one stops ME, bitch!" Kiwa screamed at Tai, raising a fist to punch _him_ in the face, only for Matt to catch her wrist and glare at her.

"Damn, woman, would you calm down?" Matt asked.

"Fine." She tore her arm away from his and smoothed down her clothes, then dusted away the dirt across her face. "I'll stop. For now." Her gaze then turned toward the nearby hill, her eyes closing as she sighed. "The cocoon's just up there, on Cinta Hill."

"Sounds like _Placenta_ Hill," the author said, yet none of the Destined heard her.

Kiwa took a step toward the hill, only for—

_WHAM_

It wasn't physical.

_WHAMWHAMWHAM_

Kiwa screamed. "Ahhhhh!" And fell to the ground, cradling her head between her hands. However, as everyone scrambled toward her, she released her head and looked up at them with wide eyes. "I—I don't usually have those—"

"Have what?" asked Davis.

"Visions," she answered.

"What was it about?" Kari asked, reaching a hand forward to feel Kiwa's forehead as if the girl had a fever.

She stared up at Kari, fear flashing across her eyes. "You."

"Huh?" Kari tore her hand away.

"You're pregnant," Kiwa said, lowering her own hands. "You're pregnant with the demon."

"What demon?" Kari asked frantically.

"It's YOUR fault!" Both TK and Davis turned toward each other, index fingers shaking as they blamed the other for Kari's pregnancy. Then they both paused and furrowed their brows. At the same time again, they said, "It was? Wait, what?"

"Kiwa, _what_ demon?" Kari shook the girl's shoulders.

"The demon... Cordelia..." she said, looking deep into Kari's gaze. "Cordy."

Both TK and Davis looked back at her and said at the same time, "Who's the dad?!"

However, it wasn't Kiwa who answered them.

"TK." It was _Cordy_ who answered, as the blond took a step toward them with her wide smile.

"What?!" said everybody.

"Well, you can't tell us you didn't expect it," TK whispered to Patamon. The digimon nodded soundly, though they quickly turned their attention back to Cordy, who catwalked toward the group.

"Hello there, mommy and daddy," Cordy cooed, taking TK by the throat and slamming him into a tree. Cordy grinned through ruby lips, even though TK struggled to make her let go of him. She turned to stare at Kari from the corner of her eye. "Well, Mommy. You're all out of good ideas now."

Kiwa let out a shrill scream as she ran at Cordy, wielding a gold knife in her hand. Cordy sidestepped her and ripped the knife from her hands, her boot slamming into the girl's gut and sending her toppling to the ground. She then threw TK into Kari and rushed toward the girl, raising Kiwa's knife above her face.

"Ooof!" Cordy suddenly shouted as she was thrown off-coarse by Tai rolling... _something_... down the hill.

"Don't touch my sister!" he cried, picking up the cylinder-shaped object by its bottom and ramming it into Cordy's stomach.

Kiwa looked up from her place on the ground and gasped. "It's the cocoon!"

"STUPID!" Cordy growled, dodging another flying attack from Tai and the... _cocoon_-thing. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, suddenly stopping.

"I am _so_ out of here," Cordy grumbled, snapping her fingers and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait!" Davis reached out for her, but to no avail.

She was gone.

_Crack!_

The Destined blinked.

"What was that?" Tai asked, dropping the man-sized cocoon.

TK then jumped and pointed to a large crevice in the cocoon's front. "THE COCOON IS OPENING!"

"What the _beep_?" Yolei stepped forward and blinked at the opening.

Something was coming out of the cocoon, as they usually do.

"Oh—oh my," TK said, eyes widening. "She... she, uh, needs some—some—"

"—Clothes," Davis finished, his eyes as big as saucers. "OOOF!"

"Shut-up, Davis!" Yolei shouted, shoving him away from the cocoon as a woman began pulling herself out from it.

"Why don't _you_ try coming out of cocoon without any clothes on?" the woman in the cocoon growled, her arms clawing at the air as her strong, loud voice filled the area.

"NO BIGGIE," Matt said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. Oh yeah. He'd seen a naked woman before! No big deal, no siree!

"I was expecting this," Kiwa sighed smugly. She then turned to glare at Matt. "AND SHUT-UP, MATT."

"Come on, let's help her," Kari said. She shooed away the guys and moved toward the woman in the cocoon.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Your name is Theratha, right?" Tai asked before he was forced to cover his eyes.

"Yes," Theratha answered as she took Yolei's hand and began pulling herself up. "Now may I have some clothes, please? This is embarrassing!"

"Um, yes, but we don't have any for you," Kari said with a slight blush. "I wish we did."

"Actually, I came with some clothes for you," Kiwa said with a grin in Kari's direction. "I'm always prepared." Her grin extended in Davis's direction, then back to Theratha. She handed the girl a bag of clothes. "There's one in particular at the top I think you'd like. It's a dress."

"Thank you," Theratha said, taking the dress and quickly putting it on.

"She can stay with me for the night," said Matt.

"After all, it is starting to get dark," TK said, looking out at the billowing black sky.

---

The next thing Matt knew, he was alone in the Digital World without a soul there beside him. The wind blew, ruffling his hair and clothes, filling his lungs with the smell of death and smoke.

_Aquaaaaamon..._

It was a whisper on the wind.

_Aquaaamon..._

He followed the smell of decay and fire. He soon found himself in a Warfield, where a lone digimon stood in the center of torn remnants of a battle. The digimon staggered, wavered, then began falling backwards.

_**AQUAMON**_

Its eyes closed.

The digimon died.

But it didn't turn into data.

_I—_ Matt thought. Without thinking, he began running toward the digimon. _I have to help it!_

However, he was then lifted up by a blue thing—a blue aura. A second later and the dying digimon transformed into _another_ digimon: a human digimon.

"Theratha," Matt hissed.

Her hair began to float.

"Amage no guda pa," said the woman. She took out a sword and screamed, "MONY SWORD."

_**SPLSSSH**_

She stabbed Matt through his heart, tearing bone and skin and blood. She took the blood from her sword and put it on her lips and drank it. Matt's eyes opened wider.

Then he fell.

Right in the place of where the other digimon had been seconds before, before it'd turned into that human-digimon.

He closed his eyes.

He died.

---

"_WHOA!_"

Matt jolted awake and grabbed his heaving chest. He looked around, recognizing the walls of his apartment in a snap. He then glanced over to see Theratha not too far away, sleeping peacefully in her own sleeping bag.

Realizing once and for all that it was just a nightmare—and confirming this by panting, "It—was—just—a—nightmare!"—he plopped his head down back on his pillow and closed his eyes and went to sleep. And don't worry, he had a good dream.

* * *

**Author's Note:** LOL Kiwa. "I volunteered to find shelter because I couldn't fit under a tree!" LOLOLOLOL.

I also want to note that I wrote this story on blank paper and drew the lines myself, but on the back of every page I'd draw a picture. When Kari and Kiwa fought, instead of drawing a (horrible) picture, I had a list of their damages. XD LOLOLOL. I love my retarded younger self!!


	4. The Worst Fear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any (with the exception of a few) of these characters. No infringement intended.  
**Rating:** lol, PG13 / T  
**Shipping:** Tai/Sora, Izzy/Mimi/Joe, Ken/Yolei, and TK/Kari/Davis. You know, the fun thing about typing my old handwritten digimon fic into the computer is looking back at how different my ships were when I was 9. Nowadays, I ship Matt/Sora, Joe/Mimi, Ken/Yolei, and Davis/Kari, but back then (around the time I began writing this fic), I was a radical Tai/Sora and Izzy/Mimi shipper with a side-dish of Ken/Yolei and TK/Kari. I guess my tastes changed! Though I still hold a lot of love for my old OTPs, even though the only one that stayed with me was Ken/Yolei.  
**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Humor  
**Author's Note: **I rited dis gud. :)  
Apparently, according to the booklet I wrote this fic in when I was 9, the STORY THEME is "Here With Me" by Dido. XD

**Digimon Knights  
****Chapter Four  
**_The Worst Fear_

TK, who'd chosen to sleep over at Matt's house to help out with Theratha, was kept wide awake by Matt's obnoxious neighbors.

"OH, DADDY!" one woman screamed. "OH, HARDER!"

TK tried a million times to cover his ears and block out the sound, but it never worked. He tried to sleep, but every time he was two seconds away, he'd get interrupted by the creaking of bedsprings and thumps. He'd even tried muffling the sound with a pillow! But... it didn't work.

Theratha huffed and turned toward him.

"Can you hear it?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'it'?"

"You know, IT!" she replied.

"OOOH, _it!"_ He laughed. Then immediately paled and turned a sickening shade of green. "Yeah. Yeah, I can."

"It's been past, like, one minute... they should be done by now!" Theratha grumbled.

"Uh, well, Theratha, maybe in the Digital World they have S-E-X for a minute, but in the real world they have S-E-X for at least—"

_Muah!_

TK blinked.

Until he realized Theratha was kissing him... ON THE LIPS.

TK pulled away and stood, pointing at her as his face turned bright red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Matt jumped awake and glared at the both of them.

_Commercial break!_

"Oh, well, what the hell are YOU doing awake?!" Matt growled at his younger brother, eyes red with a lack of sleep.

"I—I was just talking to Theratha," TK stuttered.

"Psh, _talking_," Theratha giggled.

"Well, _please_, for the love of _God_, go back to sleep!" Matt said as he, himself, went back to bed.

"Okay," Theratha answered, crawling back into her sleeping bag.

"OH, DAAAAAA—oh no!" said the woman's voice. "I think someone can hear us, dear! Because... because I can hear _them_!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE WINDOW BEFORE WE..." said Matt's male neighbor, only to be interrupted by the female.

"Before we do what? Do... _this?_" she said. "Mmmmm."

_Oh, God,_ Takeru covered his ears with the pillow.

_**SLAM!**_

Matt slammed the window so hard it shattered into many pieces.

"Oops..." Matt said.

"Oooo BABY! Ooooo—what was that?"

WHAM!

Matt's and TK's father rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him. He blinked at the shattered window before looking back at Matt with a stern expression. "What's going on here?! Oh! Dammit, Matt! Do you know how much that cost me?!"

Their father rushed over to the window and looked over it, only to look outside and notice the neighbor situation.

"I tried to shut it," Matt said quietly. "But it... didn't work out like I hoped it would."

"SICKOS!" their father shouted.

"GO SUCK A DICK!" said the male neighbor.

"OH, YEAH? WELL RIGHT NOW ISN'T YOUR DICK BEING SUCKED?" said the father.

Matt slapped a hand to his forehead, choosing not to comment on his father's rather... _exquisite_ choice of comebacks.

"Ugh," he said, turning to the three kids sprawled out in front of him. "We'll put a blanket over it and staple it for now."

"Thanks, Dad," TK said.

"You're welcome, TK," said "Dad". "Dad" left the room.

Matt went to sleep and had the same dream as before, only it was like a nightmare. This time, it was a little different. He heard a song as he wandered through the battlefield—a small song, from the lips of a small girl about Kari's age during their first adventures into the Digital World.

_La, la, la~_ she sang, her voice small.

As he wandered through the battlefield, the song only got louder and louder and louder until _**SPLSSSH**_—he was stabbed by the human-digimon.

Then he woke up to...

TK KISSING THERATHA!

(_Whoa_.)

"What the heck?" Matt asked, brow furrowed. "Are you two still awake?"

"Ah, just, uh..." TK stammered. "Uh, we were... um... I DON'T KNOW!"

"It's okay, TK," Theratha said. "We were having a date, Matt."

"_More like she pounced me out of nowhere like a rabid dog during mating season..._" TK mumbled.

Theratha only smiled big. "Sorry we woke you up."

"It's okay, just... just be quiet," Matt replied, despite TK's growing blush.

His blush vanished, though, when he noticed something painting Matt's face. "Matt, you're sweating a lot."

"Yeah..." he replied with a nervous smile. "I just had a nightmare. A bad one."

TK didn't buy it. "Are you okay? You don't look good. You really don't."

"I'm fine," said Matt.

_The next day..._

Tai was in the DigiLibrary looking for Cordy. After finding out some information, he looked through a book or two while reading anything he could find out. He read one entry in particular that caught his attention:

_Dark DigiDestined: A DigiDestined that turned evil. There are over 200. They all joined together under Cordelia Takaishi, their #1 leader. Their second and third leaders' names are unknown._

The entry didn't stop there, even though Tai prayed to God that it had.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Tai dropped the book. "We're all going to die!"

Sora came in.

"Oh, hi, Tai!" she said.

"Sora, come here—read this!" Tai demanded.

After reading the definition of Dark DigiDestined, she put a hand to her lips and said, "Holy shiiiiiiticky!"

Maybe it was the element of danger, maybe it was the fact that they were hormonal teenagers, or maybe it was a combination, but the two suddenly burst into kissing! Tai then put the book away and the both of them, together, went back to the real world.

After Ken and Yolei's fantastic date, all the DigiDestined grouped together to discuss what Tai found. However, before getting down to the nitty-gritty, the two felt there was something else they wanted to tell everyone...

"We have an announcement to make," Sora said, glancing toward Tai.

He grinned. "We're dating."

"Oh my gosh," Matt said. He ran out of the room and into an alley. After absorbing the information Tai and Sora told everyone, Kari was the first to leave. Matt's abrupt exit was still fresh on her mind when she wandered near the alley he was in.

Matt threw himself down mostly on accident. A little teary-eyed, he hit a trashcan with his shoulder. It began bleeding, causing him to hiss and wince. Kari walked by the alley and saw Matt.

"Wow, Matt, are you okay?" Kari asked him.

"Y—yeah..."

He obviously wasn't. Kari pursed her lips before sighing and reaching down to help him up.

"Here, come with me," she said. "I'll help you."

_In Kari's apartment..._

"Here, Matt," Kari said, putting a bandage on his wound.

"Thank you, Kari," he replied, looking down at his hands.

Knowing that he wouldn't tell her what was on his mind, she sighed and reached forward to ruffle his blond hair, almost as if she was the senior and he her junior. He looked up at her with wide eyes, but she only smiled warmly at him and said, "You're welcome."

He left.

She left, too, to join the others at the library. Though Tai and Sora had told them the beginning of what the book told them, they hadn't finished their little "announcement"...

"Well, I'm sure you all remember Cordy," Sora began, folding her arms in front of her. "Tai and I found out that there's more to her than just the Dark DigiDestined."

"Yeah," Tai huffed. "She's our defeater."

"Our... what?" Davis raised an eyebrow.

"No way!" Cody said.

They talked about it. The announcement. Until night.

This time, TK was at his own house and Theratha was in the Digital World, while at Matt's house, Matt was falling asleep (no, he _was_ asleep).

And then he was in the Digital World.

He was watching as Garurumon's long thin body jolted down a wide battlefield. He ran after his partner, calling his name, hoping Garurumon would stop and help Matt. Just help him! He needed help! He... he _wanted_ help.

But then Garurumon vanished.

A very loud whisper hurt ears; hurt his _mind._ It didn't whisper words in another language and it definitely wasn't saying "Aquamon", but something different.

It whispered, _You're gonna die. Mocha moka norma suzuka die._

Then he started to run, but here he was again! It was an endless, neverending battlefield he was in. Just like before, there was the same exact digimon falling and dying, the same exact nightmare, and the same exact woman with floating hair and a large sword. This time, he tried to run away, but he was paralyzed. As he began floating, she said the same exact words and pierced him with the same exact sword—

He woke up with a scream. A scar was tethered across his stomach where the woman pierced him, bleeding through his thin pajama shirt. His father opened the door quickly and said, "Matt! You have to go—holy SH—F—F—SH..." The father bit the side of his index finger to calm himself down before he continued. "What did you do to get THAT?"

He pointed to the gash across Matt's stomach.

"I fell on some glass," Matt lied. "That's why I screamed, too."

The boy got up to get a Band-Aid.

"Do you want me to help?" his father asked.

"Um, no thank you," Matt said, shuffling through his medicinal cabinet. "I'm alright."

Another lie.

---

_During the daytime..._

"Hi, Kari," said Davis, red forming on his cheeks.

"Hi, Davis," Kari said through a smile.

It was lunchtime, and the Destined just so happened to be sitting altogether.

"So, Ken, like the movie?" asked Yolei.

"Yes," Ken answered. "Like the kiss on the cheek after the movie?"

"Yes," said Yolei with a smirk.

"Hey, Kari," Davis began nervously. "Prom's coming up and I was kinda wondering..."

"Yes," Kari said, not looking up from her lunch.

"...If you'd like to come with me to—YES!" Both Davis and Kari laughed. However, Davis then looked a little bit more than embarrassed. "Kari, you remember a few days ago during the thunderstorm... I just wanted to say sorry. I was acting like a jerk. I guess I was kinda jealous."

"No, I was a jerk more than anything," Kari said. "I'm sorry, too."

Davis, surprised, spat out his milk all over Yolei's hair. As the girl screamed at him in anger, Davis and Kari snorted with laughter while TK folded his arms in a pout.

_I was gonna do that,_ he thought. _Minus the spitting-milk-in-Yolei's-hair part. Hm. Well, this competition's not over yet, Davis!_

TK grinned and nodded. He was determined to not give up!

_In the Digital World..._

A bloody sky arose as Cordy killed a fleet of strong digimon with her anger and skill. Darkmon, who had been watching her, came out and told her, "Control your anger, Cordy. We'll get our chance again."

"I want to kill them!" Cordy snarled, ripping into another champion-leveled digimon with a golden dagger. "I want to kill my _mother_, my _brother_, I want to kill that damn step-father and most of all I want to kill my **father**. He is the one I hate most! Hope... _hah!_ I'll show _him_ hope—I'll show him where to _stick it_."

Darkmon left in grief of what she said.

Komosamon, a spider-type digimon, came out and said, "You know, Cordy, you really should control your anger. If you don't, well... _**you could ruin it all**_. You simple-minded child."

"I'm not a child," she growled. "I'm a teenager. An _18-year-old_, to be exact, so I make my own rules, stupid spider."

Komosamon mumbled something quietly to himself before crawling back into his corner, which he called his "room". Cordy knocked down a couple more boxes and killed a few more digimon before going for a walk.

They were right, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She needed to control her anger.

_In the Digital World..._

"Well, at least it's not raining," said Cody.

"I'm still prepared!" TK said. Everyone laughed, especially Kari and Davis, who glanced at each other as they walked side-by-side.

But then, from above them:

"Hahaha, how very funny, peoples!"

Cordy jumped down from the top of a tree, smirking at them all as she rested her hand behind her head. "You know, I'm kinda bored of you guys. There's not enough drama or heart-wrenching soap opera romance! Like the drive-thru at McDonald's, I was expecting Kari's legs to be wide open for anyone to, well, _drive-thru._ But nope, she's little miss purity-pants! So boring!"

"Yeah, we're boring because we always defeat you and you can't beat us," Matt said.

Cordy wasn't listening. Instead, she stared at TK.

"Goodbye, Daddy," she said to herself. She then grabbed hold of TK and glared at Kari, but Kari wasn't going to be intimidated! She kicked TK out of Cordy's arms.

Stunned that she was able to do it, Kari said, "I guess those kung-fu classes when I was little paid off!"

"Ouch!" said TK. "Gee, Kari, mind kicking _Cordy_ instead of the innocent hostage?!"

"Sorry, TK, I had to," Kari said.

Cordy gave another glare in Kari's directed before she fled, only because of what she saw behind the Destined.

"AAAAAH!" Yolei screamed, pushing Ken behind her as if to protect him.

What they saw behind them was a half-formed digimon at least twice their size! It roared and chased after them, so the Destined ran away as fast as their legs could take them.

"Hey," said Davis, after they'd gotten away from the mutated digimon and felt safe. He turned to the others and put his hands on his hips, lips twisted into a grin. "Since we're all in a good mood, let's camp out here tonight! And Kari, don't worry, I'll protect you from the things that go _rawrrr_." He clawed his hands at her as if to emphasize his point.

"Not before I do!" TK teased, wrapping his arm around Kari's as the brunette girl blushed.

"And don't worry, Yolei," Ken began with a wink, "I'll make sure to never let you go."

"Tai, you don't even need to say it!" Sora giggled, poking the older goggle boy in the belly. "We all now I'll be the one protecting _you!_"

Tai's cheeks reddened as he waved her finger away from his stomach. Coyly, he said, "Nahh, I can take care of myself..."

Sora only giggled.

Cody looked around suspiciously and said, "This is _really_ weird..."

"BOOOOO!" Theratha popped up behind TK.

"AHHH!" TK screamed.

"Uh... hi... to you, too..." Theratha said, binding her hands together behind her back as she blushed.

"You always _do_ that!" TK shouted, covering his reddening face as he half-heartedly glared at the wild digi-girl who always tried to pounce on him when he didn't expect it. If Davis had Kiwa as a weird stalker, then TK's stalker was definitely this bizarre girl.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ken about TK's sudden frustration, glancing to Cody. Cody only blinked and shrugged.

"Dunno," the younger boy said.

"We're all acting a little weird today," Kari said with a warm smile.

"Am I bugging you guys at the wrong time?" asked Theratha.

"Uhh... no," said Sora with a smile. She held out her hand to Theratha. "I don't think we've met."

"Oh, hi! I'm Theratha," the girl said, taking Sora's hand and shaking it.

"I'm Sora," the redheaded girl replied with a firm nod of her own.

"Hey, where's Matt?" asked TK.

"He went to get wood for the fire," Kari replied. The blond boy had been on her mind a lot lately, too. She couldn't get that image out of her head, back when she'd seen him torn-up in the alleyway. What was wrong with him? Was he okay? She knew he wouldn't tell her, but she always felt as if they were family. She wanted him to tell her. A second later, Kari looked at a worried TK.

"Alone?" TK asked.

"Yes..." Kari sighed.

It was a sigh TK shared.

**Author's Note:** I preferred it when everyone was beating the shit out of each other. XDD


End file.
